


Remembering

by yahlikejazzz



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, This Is Sad, intense writers block yall, putting some drabbles up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahlikejazzz/pseuds/yahlikejazzz
Summary: The missing piece of the whole.





	Remembering

Marin looked at his long time friend, tears in his eyes.

"How do I tell him?"

Zell sighed. "I do not know, my dear, but we must tell him soon. He has already figured out that Kalel is not a 'pet’ of yours and he may not know that your boy and the lion cub are one in the same, however he has realized that the prince bears a resemblance to _himself_. It is only a matter of time."

The next words broke. "Kalel told me that they spoke twice before."

The bunny reared back. "What?"

"I just found this out. That is why I called you over. The first time was his transformation. Kal thought it was a good thing because he thought it was going to jog his memory as he looks like me." Mar chuckled sadly.

"O-Oh no."

"The second time he caught him he asked where his _mother_ was." He sobbed, and the words began to slur together. "I do not think I can do this anymore, Zells. I _felt_ him. He was so happy just to be near his father. He came up to me and asked me when _‘Daddy was going to remember him’_ ".

"Oh love, come here."

They stayed light while Marin released his pain and grief.

_I hope this works._


End file.
